


Feeling Good

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Killing Field Universe [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Contemporary AU, Emotional Porn, Everyone human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mass Effect AU, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Happy Anniversary.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Killing Field Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930333
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Feeling Good

Hands loosen their hold on her hair, untangling the knots he created as he crushed her to his chest, the rush to undress, to touch skin to skin, to lose himself in her arms too urgent to delay. Jane straddles his hips, naked, body warm, at once inviting and lazy. It’s decadent, to shut off like this, cutting out all responsibilities. A luxurious lunch punctuated with indecent amounts of champagne. Then an early afternoon, August sun still blazing outside, the house all to themselves. To fuck. Long, and hard, and fast. Or slow, or both, whatever the mood, as long as they’re together, uninterrupted.

Goosebumps follow the path of his kisses. From her fingers to the shoulders, down to the tops of her tits, his rhythm only breaks to nip the skin. Teasing. Garrus loves like he fights, no detail too little to escape his focus, certainly not the hike of her breath every time Jane expects him to bite down harder. His hand snakes between her legs and she braces for…, wait, he’s sliding down from his sitting position, until he lands on the floor, leaving her perched above him.

“Smooth, C-Sec.”

“You liked that, huh?”

The breath of his laugh tickles over sensitive skin. Her thighs twitch, tightening at his temples before she can stop herself. When her brain catches up, she hesitates, exposed to his gaze, his touch, … his whim. Champagne makes her heartbeat drum in her ears.

“Mind giving me a bit more room?”

He knows. That amused smirk, the one he flashes whenever he pushes her buttons, is right there, tweaking his mouth. Upside down, he looks younger, carefree, a faint stubble over late summer tan. Blue eyes a match for that smirk, offering trust, promising pleasure. Seven years together. More ups and downs than an amusement park rollercoaster, through it all, his desire always constant. Jane relaxes, back arching minutely. Jane flicks her fingers through his hair, smoothing it away to see him better. She wiggles her eyebrows. “So. What are you waiting for?”

“In a minute. I’m enjoying the view here.”

She sees the exact moment his tongue slips out, licking the dryness off his lips. Those seconds he spends admiring feel like hours. Anticipation is delicious, though neither of them are known for their patience outside the bedroom. Or in Jane’s case, inside too. When it comes, she still gasps and whimpers at the full-mouthed kiss straight to her core, body jack-knifing above him.

Garrus holds one of her thighs open, a bite at the bottom of one ass cheek in warning. “Let me work, N7.”

“Sorry,” Jane says. Her eyes close to savour his return to her cunt, lips on lips, hunger rising. They fucked in front of mirrors too many times for her not to know exactly what she looks like when he’s between her legs. Body taut, muscles defined, blood vessels dilating under fair skin that blushes easily, a hint of the pleasure she feels. Her tits are neglected; she squeezes one, hard. She likes the pressure mixed with pain, her skin missing his teeth there, around her nipple.

Of course he notices. “Keep going,” he says. He bites just next to her cunt, careful; there’s heat in it though, as he sucks to leave a mark. “Harder.”

Jane tweaks her nipple, pulling insistently; her tits are small and sensitive and Garrus knows exactly how she likes to be stimulated. Including eating her out like the end of days is coming, sucking along her lips, tongue eager to discover her afresh. She’s wet, so wet, and she still jumps when he slips two fingers inside her, mouth moving to tease her clit. He angles her to lower her back, and Jane falls forward, holding herself up with one arm. The wild mess of her hair falls over her face but she can’t be bothered to flip it aside, too focused on riding the pleasure that hits her. The hand that’s not propping her up finds the top of his head, pulling The new position obscures her view, but her senses fill in the detail - his fingers moving with lazy, yet precise intent, the tongue that circles her clit, the occasional threat of teeth. And her own sounds, ragged breaths, gasps between clenched lips. Bliss.

Smothered by the weight of her body and her abandon, Garrus still figures out the right moment for his hand to speed up and twist, for his kisses to turn devastating. Must be his marksman skills. He pulls her closer, breathing be damned, and Jane comes all over his mouth, trembling through wave and wave and wave of ecstasy.

Spent with aftershocks, bones light and body flushed, Jane melts into the bed. Her breath evens. The toilet flushes, then the tap in their ensuite runs briefly. Cold water drips on her calf when he kisses her skin, trailing up along her leg. At the top of her shoulder, he bites down playfully.

“Happy anniversary. Wanna rest or…”

Jane puffs a strand of hair stuck against her mouth. She smiles, even though he can’t see it. “Keep going, C-Sec.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short interlude written for The Smut Cafe on Tumblr.


End file.
